Metal Fight for the Door to the Heart!
by Jaluna Rolik
Summary: Ginga had met her a long time ago, but he's going to need her help finding a way to stop the Shadow Pokemon that are appearing from L-Drago's reawakening. Will they be able to stop the crisis in time? - I do not own Beyblade Metal Fusion or Pokemon.
1. The New Shop in Town

**Metal Fight for the Door to the Heart!**

(A Pokemon/Metal Fight Beyblade crossover)

**Chapter One: The New Shop in Town**

Ginga, Madoka and Kenta all sat chatting in the park that day. Madoka had made sure to bring food for five, as they were still expecting their friends Kyouya and Benkei to join them. After all, they had a major thing to talk about- L-Drago was returning! Ginga had said this was a crucial problem, blurting out something about another world. He was finally going to explain today- that he had promised.

However, when Benkei returned, he had been running in hysteria. Kyouya was nowhere to be seen, while the larger boy had rushed as fast as he could, seemingly overwhelmed. "Guys! It's an emergency!"

"What's wrong, Benkei?" The youngest of the bunch, Kenta, looked to the boy worriedly- he clearly looked up to him.

"Kyouya and I were walking here from this new bey shop in town, when all the sudden he was attacked by some strange dog! I swear, it looked like it wanted to kill us! He ran ahead and said he was going to take cover in the shop and try to fight it off, but I needed to get help! We have to stop this thing."

"A dog that looked like it wanted to kill you?"

"Yeah. We saw it near that bey shop that just opened. You know, that secondary branch of the bey-shop owned by the Tate family?" Ginga's eyes widened. The Tate family was one he had known before his travels- after all, they had been the ones housing his mentor and the person dearest to him, Hiruka. Hiruka was the one who had taught him about the other world and about the truth behind a beyblade and it's spirt. If there was a new branch- could it be Hiruka knew that L-Drago was being woken up? Had she come to try to help stop it?

Without a word or thought, Ginga ran the way his friend had come. Kenta, Madoka and Benkei all stood in shock for a few moments before rushing to follow him. When they reached the shop, however, the 'dog', actually a Poochyena, seemed to be enjoying a small massage inside, given by no other than the girl he had suspected would be there. He rushed in. "Hiruka! Is everyone okay here?"

Green eyes looked up as slender hands continued to rub the back of the grey hound. Kyouya, who had stayed even after the monster calmed itself with Hiruka's help, looked to him as well, though more surprised he'd known the girl's name. Kyouya had just learned it earlier on, and Benkei likely hadn't told them from panic, had he? So how did Ginga know the name? His question, however, was soon answered by a voice from the girl after she finished the massage.

"Ginga? Is that you?" She laughed a bit, running over while throwing her arms around his neck. "I can't believe it! I haven't seen you for years! Do you know how worried I've been since you left?" She smiled to him easily, though clearly in her eyes the concern had still been there. She pulled away after their brief moment, then stared at the ground. "You likely already know, right? L-Drago..."

"L-Drago woke. Yeah, I know... I tried to fight it..." Ginga looked at the girl curiously. "But... What's going on? That's a Pokemon, isn't it?"

"Ginga, do you know what type of Pokemon L-Drago is? Or rather, do you remember?" Ginga stood with a blank stare. Hiruka sighed. "L-Drago is a well known legendary Pokemon... A Pokemon known for forcing Pokemon and people alike into nightmares. I met him myself- he had wanted friends, but could not make any as he couldn't leave the secluded island on which he lived. However... His depressive and overly wounded emotions grew over time and separated themselves without him knowing. Those emotions created their own type of entity, which soon became L-Drago after they came here. L-Drago is pure darkness, and stronger then Darkrai himself. Even with Pegasus and yourself at your best, it'll take much more to fight L-Drago."

"But what about these Pokemon?"

"You heard about the chase, I'm assuming? Since mister Kyouya here had said Benkei was getting help and you're all together." Another sigh escaped her. "This is a Poochyena. Earlier, it chased these two because its emotions had gone into a fever pitch. You see... This isn't an ordinary Pokemon. It's a Shadow Pokemon- a Pokemon who's had the door to its heart closed tight. Normally, Shadow Pokemon are only made artificially by a bad group in the Orre region on my world named Cipher. However, that extremely dark version of Darkrai can make them on its own. His depression is so strong, as is his general dark aura, that he can personally shut the hearts of Pokemon. When a Pokemon has the door to its heart closed... It becomes a fighting machine. It'll attack anyone, even it's own trainer or friend. However, when it goes into a fever pitch with its emotions, it only gets more violent, but in the process hurts itself."

"So you were massaging it to calm it down, right?" For the first time from the time this situation started, Madoka got to speak. "Because it was in such a fever pitch. You were massaging it to try to ease the emotions and relax it."

"Precisely. It also helps slowly ease the door to its heart open if you give it a cologne massage. Smell." She held her hand up, laughing. "This is a cologne from my cologne case. It's used for special massages that act sorta like aroma therapy, only more specific for Pokemon and relaxing their pain." Hiruka looked to the group. "L-Drago has awakened completely. It'll take a lot to defeat it, and until we do, the likelihood is these Shadow Pokemon will just keep showing up to try to protect it. We're going to need as much help as we can get. Even all combined, the power of every bey in this room from this group of people... We need a very specific kind of help. We can't fully purify the Shadow Pokemon without the help of Celebi, guardian of the forest and also a time-traveling Pokemon. And the Pokemon who has always been known to be able to stop Darkrai at least a bit... Cresselia. However... We may not need Cresselia if we can find a way to use the lunar wing to our advantage without her."


	2. Informative Memories and the

**Metal Fight for the Door to the Heart!**

(A Pokemon/Metal Fight Beyblade crossover)

**Chapter Two: Informative Memories and the Forest Guardian**

As Ginga and Hiruka talked, the others in the room stared blankly. Somehow, Ginga knew exactly what the peculiar girl was speaking of. However, the others didn't even really know the girl at all! Finally, Kenta's curiousity peaked, causing him to blurt out the question all had been thinking. "But wait... Sorry to interrupt, but who are you? And how do you two know each other?" Ginga smiled over to his smaller friend.

"Well, Kenta, it all started seven years ago..."

_Flashback_

_A five year old Ginga Hagane walked into the Tate shop in a far away town, crying. Hearing the noise, a small girl around the same age ran to him curiously. Green eyes gazed at him as she tapped his head lightly. "What's the matter?"_

"_My blade broke!" He cried some more as she took a look at the blade he held out. Smiling, she took it from him and ran to the nearby counter. "Hey, what are you doing?"_

"_Fixing it. It's my job as a mechanic, isn't it?" Smiling to him, her work soon began to quicken in pace as she put back together the broken pieces. Then, she walked over. "Here you go, all fixed! You should be more careful though. You could've hurt yourself and your bey all at once... What happened?"_

"_I was trying to figure out how to make my blade stronger. It doesn't have much attack power or defense for that matter, and all it can do is move really fast. I was in a battle with a friend and it went too fast and crashed and broke. I need to get new parts, I think..."_

"_Silly... A bey's power doesn't come from the parts!" Seemingly slightly annoyed, the girl hit his head. "It comes from the bond between the bey and the blader- it takes a lot of heart!"_

((A/N: Sound familiar? Sorry. I love that quote from episode one xP))

"_A lot of heart...?" Ginga looked at the girl curiously. Sighing, she showed him her blade, which had even weaker parts than his in comparison. "That's one puny blade..."_

"_I bet my little blade here can beat yours easily, though. What's your name?"_

"_Ginga. Ginga Hagane."_

"_Well then, Hagane, let's have a bey battle in the back. I'll show you what I mean by it taking a lot of heart. I'll show you just how strong a bey with less than adequate parts can really be!" Grabbing his hand, she tugged on it and dragged him outside to the back. She set up into a stance near a good area for the battle. "Let's do this!" They counted down and the battle began. Within only a minute or two, Ginga's blade flew behind him slightly and fell, stopped. The girl's kept spinning easily in the ring._

"_I lost...Again..." Ginga sighed. The girl walked over to his blade, picked it up and held it out to him. _

"_You lost because you don't have any confidence in yourself or your bey. If you believe you can win, you can do it. Beys aren't just parts, you know. They have spirits too."_

"_Spirits?"_

"_Have you heard of bitbeasts? Basically every bey has one." Ginga nodded and the girl continued. "I come from the same world as the bitbeasts. You see, bitbeasts are actually spirits of a special species from another world called Pokemon. Sometimes, the soul of a Pokemon travels to this world for some reason and locks itself in the bit. It then becomes the bitbeast." Smiling to him, it soon became weaker. "I came here because of that... There are a lot of bad people on my world. They hurt Pokemon and try to use them as tools- they don't understand that Pokemon are living beings too. Sometimes, they try to close the door to a Pokemon's heart and turn it into a fighting machine... Those are called Shadow Pokemon."_

"_Can Shadow Pokemon be bitbeasts too?"_

"_It seems so. You see... I came here because of one particular bitbeast named L-Drago." Her voice became more dank and discouraged. "L-Drago is the darkened spirit of a Pokemon named Darkrai. Darkrai is known for putting people and Pokemon into neverending nightmares. I was in one once- it turned out he just wanted friends. For years, Darkrai was stuck on an island where no one went- he was isolated. So, he used psychic abilities to make people enter nightmares that were where he lived, and tried to make them his friends. Actually, Darkrai's really nice! But..."_

_When the girl trailed off, Ginga frowned as well. He could already tell something bad was coming next in the story. "What happened to Darkrai?"_

"_Darkrai had already had a concentration of negative emotions, which evaded and came to this world... They became their own entity, an entity purely filled with shadow. That shadow is L-Drago... L-Drago is basically a clone of Darkrai, but turned into a Shadow Pokemon. There are rumors he might be able to control other Shadow Pokemon or even make them himself... It'd be bad if any Shadow Pokemon woke in this world outside a bey, wouldn't it? I want to stop L-Drago so he can't hurt anyone..."_

"_Let me help!" The girl looked at him with surprise. The boy, who had before showed no interest in trying because he didn't know of a blader's spirit, suddenly shined with courage. "I want to help protect everyone too! Please let me help? It'll be fun too! I want to learn more about beys and battling from you." Eventually, the girl gave in._

"_My name's Hiruka... Let's do our best to stop L-Drago together, okay, Ginga?"_

"_Yeah!"_

End Flashback

"But what happened to L-Drago after that?" Kenta looked up to Ginga with concern. "Did you stop him?"

"We fought L-Drago the best we could together," Hiruka replied. "In the end, I couldn't fight much longer... But Ginga kept fighting and fighting until finally, he was able to at least get L-Drago to go into a recession. The battler went into a coma because he was possessed by L-Drago... Everyone was safe."

"Except Hiruka, who ended up in the hospital for a month..." Ginga's words were a mere grumble. Hiruka hit his head lightly.

"I told you to stop blaming yourself for that! It's because I hadn't prepared enough. It isn't your fault. It's not like it's your job to protect me, Ginga." Smiling to him, she hugged his arm. "Besides... That's in the past now, isn't it?"

"Yeah... I guess..."

"But if you already beat L-Drago," Madoka noted, "Then why do you make it sound impossible?"

"L-Drago woke up... But with much more darkness than last time we fought him." Hiruka replied with a dismal expression. "Bad people are hurting Darkrai on my world... I just came back when I realized what it was causing. Darkrai's in pain... and that pain is turning into darkness that is coming to this world to power L-Drago. L-Drago has so much power now that it can create Shadow Pokemon on its own from its negative energy. And it's bringing them to this world."

"There are more of us now then. But... This is a multiple problem situation, isn't it?" For the first time, Kyouya finally got to speak again. "The Shadow Pokemon are causing havoc in the city whenever they're noticed. They attack people. That's one problem all it's own. Then there's L-Drago, the source, who's far too strong to fight easily as is... How are we going to work on this?"

"We need to find a way to purify the Shadow Pokemon. If we can purify them, we can possibly use the positive energy from their purification to help strengthen our abilities to stop L-Drago. As well... I have a lunar wing. The lunar wing is an item dropped by Cresselia, the polar opposite of Darkrai. It's the only cure to stop nightmares. We might be able to use it for two things... One, we can possibly snap the blader out of his trance. Two... We can possibly use it to amplify our abilities along with the positive energy to have enough power to stop L-Drago permanently."

"How do we purify them, then?" Madoka looked to Hiruka curiously.

"That's the problem... We don't have the necessary means to do that. We can open their hearts only so much by working with them... The final step only has two ways of being done. A machine in development on my world, which isn't even fully functional yet... Or the relic stone in Agate Village on my world, where Celebi helps open the hearts of Pokemon entirely. The problem is... We have no access to either of those easily from here. If we could reach Celebi from here it'd be one thing, but the way it is now... I don't know of a way to do that."

"Can you tell me a bit about Celebi? Maybe we can find a way to contact it. What's its usual habitat?"

"Celebi is known as the Guardian of the Forest in many places on my world. She has a shrine in the forest outside my home town. The relic stone is sort of in a forested area too, really."

"Guardian of the Forest? Wait... Does Celebi look like this?" Madoka took out her laptop and began to type vigorously, soon turning around the screen to show a picture of the green creature that Hiruka spoke of.

"Yes! That is Celebi indeed! But... How do you have a picture of Celebi?"

"I found this the other day while I was doing some research and stuff. Someone posted this picture... Apparently, that creature was seen in the forest just outside town the other day. Celebi is on this world then?"

"It seems so." Ginga nodded. "But why?"

"She must have sensed the Shadow Pokemon on this world and came to try to stop them too. We have to hurry and find Celebi... She's the only one I know of who can complete the process of opening a Pokemon's heart!"

"Alright," Ginga noted, raising a fist into the air. "Let's go guys! Let's go find Celebi!"


	3. Celebi's Tree and the Monster of Shadow

**Metal Fight for the Door to the Heart!**

(A Pokemon/Metal Fight Beyblade crossover)

((A/N: My pathetic excuse of a mind is starting to become a tad odd, so some parts of this will be slightly leaning more towards teens/young adults, but it shouldn't be too big a deal. If anything becomes more eminent, I'll change the ratings. If you've watched Digimon season four entirely though, you probably recognize a general idea in it anyway and won't have a problem. Probably.))

**Chapter Three: **Celebi's Tree and the Monster of Shadow's Glow

Ginga and Hiruka led the way into the forest briskly and without a second thought in their minds. Behind them, the other four of the group were watching the two closely. It had been clear at first glance that Hiruka and Ginga were quite close, but how close they were was still likely unsure, perhaps even to them. However, a quick glance between the two once in a while tended to lead to Ginga blushing, and the on occasions Hiruka would instead. There was some sort of clear attraction between them- Kenta particularly seemed to notice it, but perhaps it was because he'd known before-hand. Not that either of the two quite knew yet.

Madoka ran ahead of the two in the lead and stopped, causing them to stop in their own tracks as well. "What is it, Madoka?" Ginga gave a simple smile of sorts. Madoka pointed to a tree.

"Can't you see? Celebi's at the top of that tree there." Hiruka gazed up, recognizing the figure at the treetop. Indeed, Madoka was correct. Celebi was up there, and it seemed she was snoozing.

"I'll go up and see if I can wake her."

"Are you kidding me?" Ginga gave her a questioning glance, but her response was a simple, blank stare. "Hiruka... You're wearing a skirt."

"So?" Internally to that response, Ginga wanted nothing more then to slap himself on the head, or better yet, maybe even tap her's from her dense nature. However, she hadn't actually finished what she was saying. "Ginga, I think I can trust you not to look up my skirt while I'm climbing a tree. Besides, this is a major situation we have right now, and I know Celebi already- so it's best if I go since to her I'm not a stranger. We're friends."

"Wait-" Ginga was about to protest further, mostly because she'd already caught on to what he had been trying to point out before, but by the time he could, she was already climbing up a couple branches to try to reach the top of the tree. His face turn a light red, and he soon stared at the ground. Why did she have to torment him so?

"You okay, Ginga?" Kenta looked to his friend curiously, before laughing a bit. "You look like a tomato!"

"Hah, I knew it, you two are together aren't ya?" Benkei gave Ginga a smirk as well. Ginga gulped- was it that obvious he'd always adored her?

"It's not like that!" He protested. It was true, though- well, sort of. Yes, he'd asked her out and she'd said yes, but with Hiruka, she likely though he'd just meant he wanted to just hang out. Hiruka had always been dense like that. She couldn't really understand those things. She had confessed to him when they were younger on Valentine's day once, but he couldn't tell from her expression back then if when she said she loved him she meant as a brother, a friend or something else. He had returned the words, however he never managed the courage to tell her in what way he meant it. Of course, even then, her family certainly knew. And so did his father, back then.

At the top of the tree, Hiruka lightly shook the sleeping green figure with a glaze on her eyes that wasn't exactly one it had expected to see when it woke. Celebi recognized the girl immediately- the sea green hair and familiar face were hard to miss, along with the treasured straw hat she always wore. However, the green eyes staring at Celebi didn't hold that friendly and clueless expression she was used to- they were filled with a great sense of fear and anxiety, though the other aspects were still there- the new ones were just stronger. "Celebi? Are you alright?" Hiruka was surprised that Celebi hadn't said anything. Celebi, startled, finally responded, speaking similar to most Pokemon with only her name (even though she could speak, she tended to do this with Hiruka since she knew Hiruka understood anyway, and it was a lot easier then forming all the words).

Hiruka began to climb down, however slipped on a middle-height branch. Celebi, who had flown down next to her, gasped in concern, however sighed in relief as a pair of arms caught the girl in the air. Hiruka looked up to find her red-headed savior and smiled. "Thanks, Ginga." His face reddened again, perhaps more than before, as he let her onto the ground again.

Because Celebi knew that the others in the group wouldn't understand her, she forced herself to speak like a human. "Hi! My name's Celebi."

"I'm Ginga. It's nice to finally meet you, Celebi."

"Oh! I'm Madoka. These guys are Kenta, Benkei and Kyouya." Madoka easily explained who each person was, pointing out who they were as she named them. Celebi nodded eagerly.

"It's nice to meet you! Is it true? Did L-Drago wake up? That's bad!"

"It's more then bad, Celebi," Hiruka noted quietly. "Shadow pokemon are appearing on this world even in towns. Kyouya and Benkei were attacked by a Shadow Poochyena today... I've started calming it down, but..."

"But you can't purify Pokemon like I can." Celebi nodded, already knowing what Hiruka was getting at. "I have an idea then! Let's make a relic stone here. You have a relic fragment, don't you, Hiruka? Mister Eagun gave it to you last time you visited Agate!"

"Yeah... Why?"

"Let's find a big boulder and then we can make the relic fragment join it. That'll work as a relic stone so I can come here easily to purify Shadow pokemon when you're ready."

"Will that one there work?" Kenta pointed at a decent sized rock. Celebi nodded and grabbed Hiruka's hand, leading the way to the rock. However, they were met with someone they hadn't exactly expected- a giant shadow-like monster with a white maine rose from the ground, giving them a strange look. Hiruka smiled to it somehow, Celebi hiding slightly behind her. The others behind them shivered in fear. Worried about Hiruka, Ginga ran in front of her as if to protect her. However, she pushed him lightly to the side while the creature extended a hand. Happily, she shook it.

"Darkrai! You escaped from those bad people working with Cipher?" Her smile was pure and sincere. Darkrai let go of her hand, nodding easily.

"Yes. However... I have been worried about you. I couldn't contact you for a long time because of my weakness from being separated from home. But I realized that they wanted that- they're working with a odd group here trying to awaken my other half."

"I know... Unfortunately, they already succeeded. L-Drago woke up and is more powerful than ever. He even seems able to create and control Shadow Pokemon."

"This is no good. Cipher is still at large on our world, too. So many Shadow Pokemon being produced... A young boy is working to help by snagging them with a new snag machine, but... If they're coming here too..."

"It's okay, Darkrai. We can fix this! We have to, right?" She smiled to him. "I'm happy you're okay though. I've been worrying about you, you know." She gave the creature a light hug. "Darkrai, this is my friend Ginga and some of his friends, Madoka, Kenta, Benkei and Kyouya. Everyone, this is Darkrai. He's directly connected to L-Drago- just much nicer and not as scary." She giggled, smiling to the creature who smiled back.

I want to help somehow," Darkrai explained. "But I fear my weakness is only growing greater each second..."

"It's okay, Darkrai. Leave it to us. You should go home so you can regain your energy and strength! You've suffered enough." Smiling easily to him, she nodded to confirm her words. "You'll come see me at night sometimes, right? We can work together with information like we used to!"

"Are you sure that's enough, Hiruka?"

"Positive! Trust me! You always seem to find the most useful information, Darkrai. I'm sure we're gonna need it. Can you come to this world though for our chats?"

"It should be fine. I don't physically move anyway." Darkrai nodded. "I should hurry then... Please, be careful But first..." He took her hand, which had been holding the relic stone, and put it on the boulder with her. "I'm going to help this too. It'll be easier to tell if a Pokemon is willing to open up because it will glow when it is near here. Just a specialty I thought would help."

A small giggle escaped her and she smiled to him. "Thank you, Darkrai. Please stay well." She shadow soon vanished into the ground and away. The green-haired girl then took a look at her floating green friend. "The relic stone is set. What will you do now, Celebi?"

"I'll go back to our world and see if they need help. I'll come back here whenever you need me to, kay? Just touch the relic stone and I'll be here in a jiffy!"

"Okay. Thank you, Celebi... Stay well." Waving, she watched a bright light envelope Celebi and then, she was gone. A sigh escaped her as she looked to the others. "Let's go for now. Poochyena isn't ready to be purified yet, and we should keep figuring out more ways to work on this issue." The group agreed and diligently walked back to the shop, however stopping short at the large building known as Bey Stadium due to a strange sign in front of it, stating "Monster Festival: Bring Your Odd Monsters" with a picture of sihlouettes of various Pokemon. Hiruka felt a ball of air lodge in her chest, looking at the others. "Guys... We have a problem."


End file.
